


The broken road that lead me to you...

by YuriLover98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriLover98/pseuds/YuriLover98
Summary: Kasumi had the devastating breakup with Arisa mostly because of her own mistakes. She did everything she could to forget about Arisa. She also transfered to Haneoka Girls' High School where she met Lisa. What Kasumi didn't know was that encounter with Lisa would lead her to the happiness and love that she had been unconsciously trying to find again...





	1. Breakup and Encounter

“I HAD IT ENOUGH! KASUMI! I’M DONE WITH YOU!”

It was Ichigaya Arisa loud voice filled with anger. In front of her was Toyama Kasumi who was picking up the broken bonsai pot along with died bonsai tree. Kasumi looked down and opened her mouth.

“… I’m sorry…”

Was all she could said. She knew her girlfriend cherished the bonsai very much. She knew that she had been giving Arisa nothing but troubles. Still, Kasumi wanted Arisa to know that she was also trying hard to change herself. She learnt about the bonsai so that she could talk with Arisa more. She also even learnt controlled her affections in the public because Arisa want to keep their relationship secret. When Kasumi looked finally at Arisa’s eyes, she knew that… their relationship is over.

“Kasumi… I’m sorry but…”

Arisa paused for a while. She looked really sad but resolved herself. Kasumi knew it was coming but still

“Wait Arisa! Please don’t said that! Give me one more chance! Please!”

Kasumi knew that one more chance is all she need She would change herself for sure in time. She would not or she would make sure not to give Arisa troubles if Arisa gave her more time to change. But…

“No… Kasumi, We have been dating for a whole year! I love you and I know that you love me too. But you and I aren’t meant to be… And I’m done with it… So just go home…”

Kasumi left the basement and wiped her tears. She went in the the pawn shop to say goodbye to Arisa’s grandma who had taken care of her more than she deserved. She then ran toward her house, controlling urge to cry out loud while she was on the road.. Right after she arrived her home, she heard her sister Asuka’s voice.

“Welcome ho… Are you crying? Onee-chan?”

Kasumi touched her face and felt tears were dropping. As Asuka ran toward her, she couldn’t controlled it anymore. She broke down to her knee and cried like a baby.

“Onee-chan!”

Asuka quickly held Kasumi and rubbed her crying sister’s back She knew Kasumi enough to realized what’s going on with Kasumi.

“Onee-chan… Let’s go inside and calm yourself down… Alright? I’ll make bath ready for you…”

Kasumi took Asuka’s offer and stood up weakly. She then sat down at the sofa at her house. While thinking about what had lead to this breakup, she opened her phone and typed

“Arisa…, I’m truly sorry… for everything… I will wish that you will find a lover who can love you more than I did”

And sent the message to her ex girlfriend.

* * *

It had been the whole month after that devastating break-up. During this time, Kasumi was doing whatever things that stop her from thinking about Arisa. She also transfer to Haneoka Girls' High School where she met Mitake Ran who introduced her to the group of five friends who had always been together since they’re young. They also perform music together as a band named Afterglow and Kasumi was having fun being with them. But at the same time, she also sometime felt like she was intruding into the group of childhood friends. And so, she sometime eat alone at the park. And then one day... she met a senpai who was third years of her school during her lonely lunch time.

That day… Kasumi would never forget…. The sky was blue and the air was rather freshing. And she also felt like eating under a tree like a good old time. 

**Arisa and I used to.... Ahh! I'm thinking about Arisa again!**

Kasumi immediately stopped the train of her thought about Arisa. Kasumi sighed in relief because she didn't want to embarrass herself by crying in public. Whenever she thought about Arisa for too long, she alway reach to the breakup part. And so, Kasumi usually stopped herself from thinking about Arisa too much. 

"You look sad... Are you OK?"

Kasumi heard unknown voice and immediately looked up. There was a girl with long, wavy, soft brown hair with thin curled forelocks, styled with a part of hair up in a ponytail. She also had fair skin with height that was considered tall for a girl. Her curvy green eyes came close to Kasumi enough to make Kasumi moved back. 

"There's tear in your eyes. Are you crying?"

Kasumi immediately wiped her tear out. She then looked at the girl she doesn't know. 

"Uh.. Thanks... I guess..."

"It's Lisa!"

Kasumi looked confusedly at the girl. She didn't catch the meaning of the girl's word

"Ahaha... You look dumbfounded. I'm telling you that my name is Lisa. Full name is Imai Lisa. "

Lisa introduced herself to Kasumi who recovered from confusion. Kasumi then calmed herself and took Lisa hand for handshake.

"Kasumi. Toyama Kasumi" 

And introduced herself half-heartedly. She wasn't interested in making friend with Lisa who looked like some gal who like to dress up. Little did Kasumi know that girl would be the one that she had been waiting unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I don't own BanG Dream or its characters  
> 2.) KasuAri is one of my OTP in bandori ship. So, I'm guilty about writing breakup between these two.  
> 3.) Arisa have many good reason to break up with Kasumi. So, she isn't villain in that breakup. I'll write more about Arisa and Kasumi's past in the future  
> 4.) This is the alternative universe that Kasumi didn't formed Poppin' Party yet and Lisa isn't in Roselia but still being best friend of Yukina.  
> 5.) O'Tae is in RAS, Rimi is in Roselia taking Lisa's place.  
> 6.) Hello, Happy World, Pastel*Palettes and Afterglow are the same as original bandori universe.


	2. Friends and Promise

Lisa always wondered why that girl would want to eat here alone rather than eating with a group of friends. She also knew Afterglow group since she sometime went to Roselia's live. Her best friend Minato Yukina is vocal of the band and her band Roselia mainly performed live in the live house called CiRCLE that Afterglow and Hello, Happy World also performed. Since then, Mitake Ran and Minato Yukina would always argue that their own band's music is better. While Afterglow had been always group of five even at school, she noticed the girl whom she didn't know in that group. And she realized that girl sometime went off alone and eat lunch under a tree in the school ground. And... today was one of those days that the girl with a cat-like hair had lunch alone. That girl was lost in thought. Lisa slowly walk approaching that girl and saw that girl was very saddened.

"You look sad... Are you OK?"

Lisa wanted to ask if she was lonely but decided not to. She saw that girl immediately looked up at her which gave Lisa clear look of her face. She had a purple eyes and her brown cat-like hair was actually star-shaped bun with short bangs which are framed by longer forelocks held by red star-shaped clips. Lisa moved forward near her face who moved back a little.

"There's tear in your eyes. Are you crying?"

After Lisa asked, that girl immediately wiped out her tears. She looked at Lisa and

"Uh.. Thanks... I guess..."

thanked her with weak voice. She then looked downward again and Lisa wondered if something so bad happened in that girls life. More than that, she wanted to know how she created that star-shaped bun which made her hair look like cat ears. And so... wanting to know her more she told that girl her name.

"It's Lisa!"

**She look confused but... she is cute like a cat! I'm sure Yukina would want to pet that girl if she is here**

Lisa thought how Yukina love cats so much while seeing that girl's confused face with teary eyes. She then smile at her and

"Ahaha... You look dumbfounded. I'm telling you that my name is Lisa. Full name is Imai Lisa."

introduced herself to that girl and offer her handshake

"Kasumi. Toyama Kasumi"

**So her name was Kasumi....**

Lisa happily smiled at Kasumi's half-hearted introduction. She looked at her watch and...

"You better eat lunch fast because break will soon be over"

warned Kasumi before she went back to her class. Upon arriving her class, Lisa saw Minato Yukina who was sitting at her table. Lisa walked to Yukina. Noticing Lisa, Yukina looked up.

"Yukina! You have live show at the CiRCLE. right?"

Yukina just nodded as a yes. Not bothered by that, Lisa still continued

"So... I am planing to invite someone to your live show... You know?... she might like Roselia...so... mind giving me one of your live flyers?"

Yukina just searched her bag and put out Roselia's flyer. She looked at the flyer and gave it to Lisa.

"Thanks! Yukina!" 

Lisa took the Roselia's flyer and went back to her table before the teacher came in.

* * *

Kasumi looked at her smartphone and immediately noticed that she had been wasting her precious lunch time. She immediately sat down and finished lunch quickly. She then went back to her class before the class started. Inside the class, there's her new friend Mitake Ran and her groups who were waiting for Kasumi... Ran immediately stood up, slamming her table as soon as she noticed Kasumi. Then they immediately surround Kasumi who was siting on her table.

"Kasumi! Where were you? You sometime disappeared from the group!"

Ran asked. All of them looked worried. They all had been good friends but Ran was most close to Kasumi since they were in the same group of local stargazing trip during the time when Kasumi was doing whatever to have fun. During that trip, Ran somehow became Kasumi's friend and then Kasumi surprised her by showing up in her class. The teacher made Kasumi sit beside Ran and she ended up being introduced to Ran's friends.

"Sorry Ran-chan. I wanna eat in the park and you guys usually like rooftop so..."

Kasumi apologized just like she always do. 

"Then tell us! We're friends! If you wanna eat in the park, then we will eat with you." 

Ran scolded. It was always like that when Kasumi suddenly left the group. It wasn't only Ran who scolded her like that. Her other friend Uehara Himari also scolded Kasumi for making them worry while Hazawa Tsugumiu usually was said to panic if she noticed Kasumi's sudden missing. Aoba Moca usually asked Kasumi jokingly if she went after bread smell while Udagawa Tomoe usually helped her defending. For Kasumi, they all were group of friends.

"I'll eat with you guys tomorrow. So, forgive me, pretty please?"

This time, she promised to have lunch with her groups of friends but Ran didn't look satisfied instead she kept silent and staring at Kasumi. Kasumi knowing this, she thought for a while then..

"Oh! I know! You guys have live today right? I'll come and cheer on you guys. So... please forgive me!"

Moca stepped in. She put her hand on Ran's shoulder and...

"Ran, just let her go today... Kasumi even promised to show up in our live..."

Ran sighed and then she then left to her table without saying a word which Kasumi could tell Ran forgave her

"...But next time if you disappeared without warning us, then Moca-chan will have to punish you"

Moca warned Kasumi who was nodding repeatively and then they all went back to their representative tables. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Afterglow are just FRIEND. They are just worried about their friend because she suddenly disappeared from time to time... and they didn't know about Kasumi and her breakup with Arisa


	3. Kasumi, Lisa and CiRCLE

"We'll be going to the CirCLE first since we need to have rehearsal before we performed. There's other bands as well. So... make sure you keep your words"

Ran warned Kasumi before all of them left her since today was her class duty. All of them were waiting for Ran to finish her talking with Kasumi.

"Don't worry... Ran-chan! I'll never break my promise. They are waiting for you! Just go!"

Kasumi happily replied. Breaking promise was the last thing she would do in her own life. Her happy face slowly disappeared as she watched Afterglow group gone from her sight. She then sighed, and began her class duty. 

"Tomaya-san! so you're the second year student!"

Kasumi remembered the voice. She then turned to the door and saw Lisa was waving at her. She then went to the door and wait Lisa to begin the conversation. 

"Toyama-san, are you doing your class duty?"

Lisa asked. Kasumi wondered if why would Lisa asked such an obvious question but chose to answered it anyway.

"Yes. I'm almost finishing it though..."

Kasumi then turned back before Lisa grabbed her shoulder. She was surprised but then turned back again to Lisa. She wanted to know why Lisa would care about the girl who she barely knew. 

"Uh... Look Toya"

"Call me Kasumi"

Lisa looked shocked when Kasumi suddenly asked her to call her by first name. Kasumi knew Lisa wasn't really prepare to called her by the first name. And so she made her own reasons

"Being called Toyama san kinda weird and making me remember of those stupid teacher.., So you can just call me Kasumi. Imai-san"

However in truth, Kasumi didn't really mind what's people called her but... somehow she felt like she wanted to be called by her first name when someone was Lisa who she barely met. Kasumi didn't know the exact reason why she would feel like that. Her stupid brain only gave her only headache. 

"Then call me Lisa Anyway To- Kasumi, I'm wondering if you're free after school, can we went somewhere together? My best friend's band is popular and I got free ticket from her. So?"

Kasumi would never thought she would thank Ran for angering at her. Kasumi certainly didn't want to hang out with anyone on the first day they met but she also didn't want to make Lisa think she's being avoided by Kasumi.

"About that..., Lisa-san, I promised my friends that I would hang out with them after my class duty so.. sorry"

Kasumi apologized. Lisa then nervously laughed and

"...Then maybe next time? But I'll wait for you to finish, we can still walk together to the school entrance"

Kasumi nodded. Then she immediately finished her duty and they both walk together until they parted at the school entrance. 

* * *

Lisa now at the CiRCLE looked depressed. She was watching Roselia's rehearsal with the dejected eyes. They were performing **'Sanctuary'**. 

".. Dearest... You are my Dearest...The prisms of our dreams intersect..." and so goes on...

Lisa could imaigine herself singing in front of Kasumi alone just for Kasumi. These lyric surprisingly matched her feeling about Kasumi. Especially the second part of this song...

**"I won't pretend that I understand I promise.. I'll accept your scars..."**

Lisa wondered how Yukina managed to write these lines. Lisa wished that she could be with Kasumi right now. And so after all band's rehearsal ended, the live house started selling tickets. Lisa was planning to stay at the CirCLE cafe but her plan immediately fell apart when she saw a certain girl. 

**Kasumi? I thought she... Oh... Afterglow!**

Lisa immediately recognized Kasumi who wasn't wearing school uniform but her casual clothes. Kasumi was wearing a long blue button-up t-shirt dress accompanied by a yellow flannel tied along her waist. She also paired it with a silver star necklace and a black watch. 

**Kasumi really look Rock'N'Roll!**

Lisa complimented in her mind. Now if only she had the confident to say Kasumi hi..., she built up her confident again. Then she approached slowly to that same girl again...

"Hey! Kasumi!"

Lisa waved at Kasumi. Kasumi looking so much wondering why Lisa would be here until she remembered Lisa mentioned about her friend's band. Lisa finally approched Kasumi. 

"Wow~ who would have thought that we will be going same place!"

Lisa said. Though at first, Lisa wanted Kasumi to come with her, she was now feeling lucky that she could see Kasumi in her casual form. 

"Yes... at least, none of us would have"

Kasumi replied while wryly smiling at Lisa... If she had known that they would ended up in the same live house, she would take up Lisa's offer. But that's not important at the time.

"I have bought the ticket. Shall we go in together if you have ticket? Lisa-san?"

Kasumi asked which Lisa accepted immediately. They both went in together and stood at the farthest place from the stage and wait for the bands to came out.

* * *

Lisa and Kasumi were enjoying the performance of the bands. At least, Lisa seem to enjoy stealing glances at Kasumi while Kasumi was just looking at the stage. From the popular band like Pastel*Palettes and Hello Happy World to the bands that they both didn't know much. After Hello, Happy World finished their performance, Afterglow was the next band to perform. Ran held the mic.

"We are Afterglow! Let's begin with 'That Is How I Roll!'"

Tomoe started tapping drum sticks as timer (1, 2, 3, 4)... Moca and Ran started playing guitar while Tsugumi started playing keyboard. At the same time, Himari connect all the music sound to Tomoe's drum beat with her bass. 

**"I don't need to be a good girl, Listening to everything you say"**

Ran started singing first verse. After a while, she started singing chorus and second verse and then...

**"That is how I roll!"**

After she finished singing the second chorus, Moca stepped out and showed her genius guitar skill to the crowd. Even Kasumi was impressed by Moca's skill and Ran began singing again. After they continued their performance for four more songs, and some break, Roselia came up on the stage. Loud cheers could be heard and from this, Kasumi noted Roselia must be very popular band. She listened to music but mostly are not modern band. She only bought Afterglow's CD because Ran suggested. 

"Oh? So they are the last band!"

Lisa commented. Kasumi heard Lisa's comment and pulled Lisa arm softly.

"Lisa-san, is Roselia your friend's band that you were telling me about? "

Lisa smiled brightly and went near Kasumi's ear.

"Yes! and she is the vocalist of Roselia"

Lisa replied with a cheerful voice.

**She must be very close with that vocalist**

Kasumi wondered if Lisa knew the whole Roselia's member or just close friend with the vocalist while still looking at the stage. When Kasumi saw all Roselia's member on the stage, her eyes widened as if she saw someone strange. 

**Ako-chan, Rinko senpai, Sayo senpai and.... Rimi?**

She couldn't believe that Roselia was formed with four people she knew and she would be meeting with them! Three were from her former school and one was her sister's friend! Among them, the bassist Rimi was one of her best friend at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School. She also knew her ex-girlfriend Arisa and their breakup. It's not that Kasumi did not wanted to meet with her friend from old school or wanted to keep her former relation secret but she wasn't prepare for this! Thankfully, Afterglow's performance ended before Roselia and she could leave early. 

"Uhh... Lisa-san..., my friends just finished their performance... so, I'll be leaving"

Lisa heard what Kasumi said to her. But somehow, she didn't want Kasumi to leave yet. And her hand had grabbed Kasumi's shoulder before she knew it. 

"Couldn't you please stay for just one more song? Just the first song?"

Lisa and Kasumi's eyes met. They were just staring at each other for a while until they heard Yukina declared song name they will perform.

"From Me To You"

As Roselia started playing, they both looked back to the stage. While Lisa felt her face becoming red, she couldn't see Kasumi's face. She tried to look at Kasumi's face but couldn't saw her well. Then she finally saw Kasumi's face clearly.. just before the chorus began.

**"I can say that it has been really fortunate to have met you... I want to protect that smile"**

Lisa felt her heartbeat became faster and louder as she stole one more glance at Kasumi. As the song continued, her feeling for Kasumi became more and more clear. By the end of From me to you, Lisa finally realized that... she want to be more than just friend... with Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Lyrics are written with English translation but all vocalist sang only Japanese song  
> 2.) From me to you(Kimi ni Todoke) is a cover song of Poppin'Party. Kasumi voice is most fitted with that song but since Poppin'Party wasn't formed and there's no Roselia's song that reflect the feeling of having crush..., I turned it to Roselia's song.  
> Here is the link of Kimi ni Todoke: https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/Kimi_ni_Todoke#English.


	4. Best friend are best wingwoman....

After the live end, Kasumi and Lisa were sitting at the cafe while waiting for Afterglow and Roselia to came out of changing room. They both were silent while trying to find topic. 

"Kasumi, what do you think about Roselia?"

Lisa was the first one to speak. After realizing her feeling for Kasumi, she couldn't stay silent anymore especially not when they are alone. At least, Lisa could ask Kasumi about the band she recommended. Right? Kasumi thought for a while.

"Hmn... They are really good...The vocalist's voice is really beautiful"

Kasumi answered. In fact, Kasumi really didn't know about music. All she knew during the live was that vocalist's voice. She couldn't focus on music, and other part. They both went silent again. After shortly, Afterglow and Roselia came out and went toward both of them.

"Lisa, is that girl the one you invite to our live?"

Yukina asked Lisa. She looked at Kasumi who was standing beside Lisa. Yukina noticed Lisa's crush for Kasumi when she saw them staring at each other intensely until she introduced Roselia's first song. 

"Yep! Yukina, her name is"

Lisa was about to introduce Kasumi to Yukina but before she said the name, someone else she didn't expect called Kasumi out

"Kasumi-chan?"

It was Roselia's bassist Ushigome Rimi. Kasumi sighed and stood up. She then smiled at Rimi and

"It's been a long time we haven't seem each other Right? Rimi?"

Both Lisa's eyes widened. She certainly didn't expect Rimi to know Kasumi and Yukina turned to Rimi. 

"Ushigome-san, do you know her?"

Yukina asked Rimi who was smiling at Kasumi.

"Uh... Yes, she's..." 

Kasumi wondered how Rimi was able to perform when she's that shy even talking to her own band leader... And that Yukina is shorter than her. 

"one of my best friend. Toyama Kasumi"

Rimi finally managed to introduce Kasumi to Yukina. Rimi then turned to Kasumi and 

"Kasumi-chan! She's the leader of Roselia..." "Minato Yukina"

While Rimi was trying to introduce, Yukina introduced herself to Kasumi. Kasumi seriously wanted to sit down. But she wasn't the rude kid to sit when other was intruding herself to her 

"Toyama Kasumi. Nice to meet you Minato-san"

Kasumi knew immediately that Yukina was checking her behavior. Naturally people wouldn't have known but for Kasumi, it was easy. During when she was dating with Arisa, Kasumi learnt how to read other people's action since Arisa wasn't always honest with herself.

"Toyama-san... How long has you and my friend Imai-san known each other?"

Yukina asked. She had never met Kasumi before even at her own school. Moreover, Rimi told everyone that Kasumi was one of her friend. From the looks of her other three member, they all knew Kasumi somehow. She wondered if Rimi introduced Kasumi to Lisa before she was introduced to Yukina. 

"We have just met today. And by some coincidence, we went to this same live house for different reasons"

This time, it was Yukina whose eyes widened in shock. Lisa had a huge crush on that girl and they only met TODAY? Yukina couldn't controlled herself anymore...

"...Not possible... Lisa has a huge crush on you and she just met you recently?"

and dropped the nuclear bombshell... Everyone beside her was silent. Afterglow who were coming to Kasumi stopped halfway Lisa's face was as red as tomato. Only Kasumi didn't react much. She was so calm.

"Oh? How do you know?"

Kasumi asked. In fact she did think that Lisa might liked her from Lisa's action during the live house. From stealing glances at Kasumi to staring at each other's eyes.

"I saw Lisa stealing glance at you rather than focusing on the music. And before we began our performance, you two were staring each other so intensely..."

And Yukina had told everything even how Lisa was so excited and nervous about inviting Kasumi to Roselai's live and how dejected Lisa became when Kasumi rejected her invitation..

"...Why?..."

Lisa angrily walked toward Yukina. Everyone else even Afterglow was staring at Lisa with pitiful eyes. Lisa tried her best to ignore those eyes and grabbed Yukina.

"Why would you tell her that?"

Lisa shouted angrily at Yukina who was confused at Lisa's action. Before Lisa or Yukina could even talked,

"I don't mind dating you... you know? Lisa-san"

Kasumi dropped another bombshell. And Lisa's anger was vanished like it wasn't existed at all. Lisa slowly let go of Yukina and face Kasumi.

"Are you being serious? Kasumi? I may be angered at Yukina for not knowing place and time but all she said was true... I really love you. you know Kasumi?"

Lisa confessed. Sure, she would love to date Kasumi but her heart will be broken if Kasumi was dating her just for fun. 

"I'm serious, Lisa-san... but... before we date, there's some things that you need to know about me.."

Kasumi sighed sadly and Rimi realized what that something Kasumi told Lisa need to know. 

"I dated a certain girl and we broke up just last month... And I loved her.... She loved me back too but... I caused too much trouble... That's why we broke up."

Kasumi continued. 

"So... you might feel like I'm replacing you in her place... I can only try hard to make sure you're not feeling that way... And if you don't like it, then you can" "Stop it!"

Lisa interrupted. She looked Kasumi in the eyes.

"I'm never gonna leave you all alone"

Lisa said. Both Kasumi and Lisa didn't care surrounding. After all, all of them are good friends that they could trust. Kasumi wryly smiled. She was about to argue but Lisa covered her mouth with her finger... touched Kasumi's forehead with hers and...

"Kasumi, look. I know that we have only met today. And I know almost nothing about you. But... one thing I can tell is that my love for you is not kind of love that died out easily over some petty reason. So..., I'll tell you again... I love you. So... will you love me back?"

Lisa couldn't use pretty words like Yukina. Those words were from her heart. As Lisa finished saying, Kasumi felt the dawn had broken inside her heart. She couldn't control herself anymore. She smiled brightly with tears dropping from her eyes. She finally noticed that she was searching for that love unconsciously... 

"Yes! I will love you back!"

Kasumi replied passionately. Lisa came near to Kasumi. They stared at each other eyes, while their face and mouth were getting closer. Both of them close their eyes and finally kissed each other in mouth. After the passionate kiss, they both left to their friends and went home. During the road, Lisa was walking happily beside Yukina. She turned around when they reached each home

" Thanks for being the wingwoman between me and Kasumi even though I know that is not your intention! Yukina!"

Yukina just smiled slightly and went inside her home.

* * *

### Extra - Comments of surrounding friends 

Rimi: "I'm happy for you, Kasumi-chan, and Lisa-senpai"

Sayo: "Isn't kissing on the first day they met too soon?"

Moca: "Kasumi-chan sure work fast.. Ran-chan, would you kiss me too?"

Ran: "Moca! I'm not doing it...(especially when everyone is looking at us kissing!)"

Yukina: "Well.. looking at them should give me idea for Roselia new song.."

Himari: "I feel like I'm reading some shoujo manga scene in 3D"

Toemoe: "Wow~! Before we know, Kasumi already got another girlfriend"

Ako: "I, Ako, Princess of Darkness bless the..."

Rinko(whispered): "..protection..."

Ako: "protection over these two lovebirds!"

Tsugumi: "I guess I will have to reserve table in my family cafe for both of them in case they go out dating tomorrow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Kasumi is not dense! After all, that breakup change her. She is now multure. And don't worry! her normal self isn't gone yet. Her normal happy-go-lucky self will come back in upcoming chapter.


	5. Their night talk...

"I'm home!"

Kasumi shouted to whoever can hear. She was changing her shoes to slipper that she usually wore at home

"Welcome home! Onee-chan! Something good happened?" 

Asuka welcomed Kasumi wondering if something good have recently happened like Kasumi getting a full-mark on test. It's been a long time that her sister used to shout just like now. Kasumi went in and smiled at Asuka. 

"I just got a girlfriend!"

Kasumi's reply made Asuka dumbstruck. Surely, she wasn't expecting her onee-chan to get another girlfriend especially just when she left this morning with her depressed face. Before Asuka could even reply, Kasumi went up to her room and straight into bath after she put her bag in her room.

**Onee-chan got a girlfriend? Or did she make up with Arisa-san? Or new girlfriend?**

Asuka seriosuly wanted to know who was Kasumi's girlfriend now. She just hoped that girlfriend wasn't the one to take advantages of Kasumi's broken heart. If that was the case, Asuka would just told that girl to leave even if it meant angering Kasumi. She needed to repay Kasumi for being wingwoman between Rokka and her. She patiently waited for Kasumi to come out. 

"A-chan? Why are you standing in front of bath room? Are you waiting to use it? or could it be that you pissed Rokka and wanted to ask me advice?" 

Kasumi asked after coming out of the bath room, having already changed into her bed clothes and stared confusedly at Asuka. Asuka immediaely got pissed when Kasumi assumed that she cause trouble for Rokka. 

"N-No! Anyway, you said you got a girlfriend?"

Asuka asked wanting to confirm what she heard. And Kasumi smiled and nodded. Asuka was surprised to see Kasumi's happy smile again. 

"Who is she? Your girlfriend? Is she someone I know?'

Asuka asked. Kasumi thought for a while. Sure, her sister and Ako are friend but she wasn't sure Asuka know Lisa. 

"Hmmn... I'm not sure you know her. But her name is Lisa! Ako know her too!"

Asuka hadn't see Lisa yet but she surely heard at least Lisa's name from her friend Ako. She wanted to ask Kasumi more about how Kasumi and Lisa became girlfriend but...

"I wanna sleep now... Oh yes, I have already eaten from CiRCLE cafe so.. gonna go to sleep"

Kasumi went to her room before Asuka could say anything. She then went to her own room and called her friend Ako. After waiting around 10 seconds, Ako picked her phone up

"Asuka? Why did you call me instead of Rokka at this time?"

Asuka stopped her desire to yell at Ako. Sure, it's night but not midnight. Wasn't it ok for her to call Ako?

"Ako! Can you tell me about the one called Lisa?"

Asuka asked. She could hear Tomoe's coughing along with Ako's. 

"What did Kasu-nee told you?"

Asuka wanted to ask why both sister coughed at the same time but left it aside for now.

"She told me that she got a girlfriend, her name is Lisa and you know her. So I want to know about Lisa. Especially her personality!"

Asuka could hear Tomoe asking her sister to let her talk. But Ako just refused and

"Asuka, I know you're just worried about your onee-chan. But you don't have to worry about Lisa-nee breaking her heart at all. I could talk about Lisa-nee but just know this Asuka, Lisa-nee is not the kind of girl who plays with other's heart."

Ako assumed Asuka that Lisa wouldn't break Kasumi's heart. Asuka just sighed but at least she could do was trust in Ako's words and Kasumi's decision

"Alright. Thank for telling me"

Asuka hung her phone up. She then called Rokka to flirt with her on phone.

* * *

Lisa wanted to call Kasumi but she didn't know what to talk. In fact, Lisa only wanted to hear Kasumi's voice before she slept. But she also didn't want to wake up Kasumi if she's sleeping. There were so many things about Kasumi that Lisa didn't know. For instance, she didn't even know her girlfriend's phone number until she asked Rimi, what Kasumi likes or dislikes. Then her finger accidentally touched call button. 

"Oh no!"

Lisa shouted and panicked about it. She tried to cancel calling but her mind wouldn't let her. She blamed her mind and brain for putting her feeling before Kasumi's sleeping time.

"Hello?"

Lisa wanted to jump happily around after she heard her girlfriend's sweet voice. She even shouted 'YEAH!!!' while making triumphed pose in her mind. 

"Ka-Kasumi, it's me Lisa!"

Lisa could hear her voice was shaken. She totally sounded like ill person.

"Lisa-san? How do you know my phone number? I haven't told you yet"

In any case, this was the first time Lisa felt like punching herself in face. She forgot that Kasumi hadn't told her phone number yet. 

"I- I asked Rimi and she sent me"

The last thing Lisa wanted to do was lie her girlfriend in the day she got her love. Lisa hoped Kasumi wouldn't think that Lisa is crossing line. 

"You asked Rimi?... I was thinking about asking her your phone number too... Anyway, why did you call me? Don't tell me you call just to hear my voice?"

**Ahh... I could die happy now**

Lisa calmed herself down immeidately after Kasumi's flirting voice had shaken her heart and soul. She expected Kasumi to be able to flirt well because of her experience but not that well. To think that Kasumi could change her voice halfway...

"There's other reason but it's main reason..."

For the first time during their phone talkm Lisa replied calmly. But in her mind, she could tell that at least a thousand love-arrows were struck. 

"What is other reason? Lisa-san or should I call you Lisa? What do you prefer?"

Lisa just wished Kasumi stopped flirting or her heart won't be able to handle this anymore!

"Wi-Without honorific please! But anyway, are you free tomorrow? If you're free, we could go out and shopping and maybe see movie?"

Lisa replied with her face red like tomato. Today was the longest day for her...

"Hmmn... Why not? Let's go out on date tomorrow!"

Lisa using her last will to resist wanting to jump around happily, she answered

"OK! Then I'll be waiting for you in front of the station near our school."

Lisa smiled, imagining how their date would be fun. But...

"Alright, then good night?"

Kasumi replied with sleepy voice. Lisa knew she should hang up her phone but she still want to talk about one more thing...

"Hey... Kasumi..."

Lisa said. She could heard Kasumi's sleepy responding rather than flirting.

"When we go out tomorrow, let's talk more about you... I wanna know about you, the foods you like, the movie you would watch, and what you dislike...."

Kasumi went silent for a while. Lisa somehow felt Kasumi had not fallen asleep but thinking deeply. 

"And do you want to know about my past relationship?"

Lisa thought for a while. Surely, she wanted to ask about it as well. After all, Kasumi was hurt because of that breakup. But Kasumi seemed rather uncomfortable talking about that.

"I'll wait. After all, the moment you tell me about it will be the moment you opened up fully to me... That's what I believe."

* * *

Kasumi felt warmth though she was only talking over phone. These are honest words rather than her flirty words. Kasumi smiled warmly. 

"Thanks Lisa, I love you..."

For the first time in this talk, Kasumi spoke out words come out of her heart. 

"I love you too. Kasumi"

Kasumi closed her eyes. She could see that darkness in her heart was disappearing. She could see that light are guiding her to where Lisa is. 

"See you.. Tomorrow.."

Kasumi would normally hang up her phone but she wait for Lisa's response.

"Alright see you..."

After she heard Lisa hang up, Kasumi closed her phone. She closed her eyes. Kasumi was certain that she was gonna have a very sweet dream for tonight.


	6. Their First Date and Unexpected Encounter

Kasumi was waiting for Lisa at the station near Haneoka Girls' High School. She was wearing the white oversized T-shirt with the dark-pink words 'NO GIRL NO CRY' along with black jean. She also let her hair down without her usual star-shaped buns.

"Kasumi!"

As soon as she heard Lisa's voice, she turned to where the voice was coming. Lisa came close to her and stare at Kasumi... Maybe she overdid her...

"You're really look good... I think I have fallen for you more."

Lisa complimented. Kasumi also took a look at Lisa. Her girlfriend styled herself with the long T-Shirt highlighted with white vertical lines.

"Thanks! You look better though..."

Kasumi replied. Lisa held Kasumi hand. Kasumi right away looked at Lisa and tightened her hand. 

"Shall we go?"

Lisa asked. She couldn't wait to begin their date anymore. Her girlfriend really look beautiful and she couldn't wait anymore to show her girlfriend off

"Where?"

Kasumi asked. Kasumi just agreed to the date but she didn't have plan for this date. She would just follow Lisa's plan hopefully her girlfriend had one. She saw Lisa's grin and

"To the Mall where we could watch 'The Song of the Heart' in Cinema! I heard it's popular movie from Himari!"

Lisa replied still holding hand as they wait for the train. Kasumi wondered why didn't Lisa told her they meet at the Mall rather than this station. Maybe Lisa hadn't planned... The train finally arrived and they both got in together.

* * *

Lisa hadn't really planned for everything. She asked Himari who seemed to be knowledgeable at this matter with message. Lucky for Lisa, Himari hadn't fell asleep yet, and replied with a bunch of things. She even recommended the movie Lisa and Kasumi going to watch.

Finally arriving at the mall, Lisa looked at her watch. Still having 30 minutes to spend before the movie began, they both went to the fast food store in the mall. They both ordered burger and some drink for lunch. During the lunch, she and Kasumi talked about various things like things they like, music, food, and their funny past memories. They both went to the cinema after some time and checked in. Then the movie began playing.

"It was a good movie"

Kasumi said to Lisa after the movie end and they were heading toward Tsugumi's family cafe.

"Yes it was"

Lisa replied while thanking Himari for recommending this movie. The movie is about the musician who lost his sound until he met with a girl... because of that girl, he could learned about love, and finally found his sound back. It was beautifully written and acting were great. While they were on the way out..., they saw a girl with long, slightly curled blonde hair worn in pigtails held with ribbon or bands in the group of friends. Kasumi's eyes became wide along with the blonde girl's eyes Kasumi wryly smiled at that girl and without saying or stopping, she and Lisa went out of the shopping mall. While waiting for the train..

"Lisa, you saw the girl with blonde hair. Right?"

Kasumi asked while looking Lisa's eyes. Lisa could saw resolve in her girlfriend's eyes and...

"Yes"

Lisa replied. She already had guessed that that girl must be...

"You see... that was my ex-girlfriend"

Kasumi finally admitted. Lisa was about to reply that she had already guessed but before she could...

"But don't worry... My heart is already yours... And... You said that you want to know everything about me... right?"

Lisa just nodded. She couldn't say anything at this point. 

"I'll show you everything about me... I actually asked Tsugumi to reserved the whole cafe for us to have a long talk with you... And... Lisa?"

Kasumi continued. Lisa could heard what Kasumi was saying but... she couldn't just find the right word to reply.

**I couldn't even think about what to say while my girlfriend was this resolved? I really am pathetic...**

While Lisa was thinking such things, Kasumi held her hand tighter.

"Don't! I know what you're thinking. Don't call yourself pathetic... Because you're the best girlfriend I can ever get!"

How did her girlfriend know this? Lisa couldn't think straight anymore. She wished that she could comfort Kasumi instead of being comforted by her. Kasumi pulled Lisa near her and...

"And I also wanted to know everything about you, so show me your everything too... Alright?"

and kissed Lisa lightly. Lisa felt so blessed that she got a girlfriend like Kasumi.

"Yes!"

Lisa just smiled brightly. She couldn't planed the good date but in the end, it would be the date they both will always remembered happily. The train arrived and they both went in to the train that headed to Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually just the first part of their date. The next chapter would be Kasumi's past relationship....


End file.
